powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Turbo Sentai Go-Racer
Turbo Sentai Go-Racer '''(ターボ戦隊ゴーレーサーTābo Sentai Gōrēsā) translate into English as '''Turbo Squadron Go-Racer is the 45th installment and upcoming entry in The Super Sentai Series. It's just like the 3 old super sentai seasons. Turboranger, Caranger & Go-Onger. The 45th Anniversary of the Super Sentai Series is about 5 energetic teenagers who are turning into Japanese racecar drivers and joining the TV-Asahi Tokusatsu Block, Super Hero Time! This show will introduces a new color scheme of Red, Orange, Green, Violet & Pink will be the first sentai show to feature a purple ranger in the core team instead of being added later and will become the fifth purple ranger after the second Kyoryu Violet. From Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger (with more reference to Japanese culture) It's Theme is a racers & race cars motif This here's the fanfictional page for the new season. Plot *to be added Characters Go-Racers Allies *Gaia: The Fairy *Alice *Dekaman *Kai *Rey Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Gekisou Sentai Carranger Engine Sentai Go-Onger Supporting Characters * Amakito * Senjo * Leisa * Reon * Akira * Alain Villains Mashers * to be added Masher Monsters * to be added Arsenal Changers * Racer Bracelet * Platinum Changer * Racer Phone * Accel Changer * Dashchanger Sidearms * Racer Sword * Racer Gun Weapons * Racer Ligthning Sword * Racer Mountain Bazooka * Racer Thunder Axe * Racer Star Charges * Racer Wind Laser * Racer Platinum Twin Swords Team Cannon *Accel Racer Cannon **Super Racer Cannon **Racer Cannon **Racer Platinum Buster Mecha *Accel Turbo Gattai Accel Racer-Oh #1 **Turbo Gattai Racer-Oh #1 **Racer Lighting **Racer Mountain **Racer Thunder **Racer Star **Racer Wind **Dai Henge Platinum Shine **Platinum Light **Dash Racer King **Dash Racer Hotrod Episodes # Race 1: Race on to Victory # Race 2: 5 Racers United as 1! # Race 3: A Fairy from Another Planet # Race 4: From Bad to Worse # Race 5: Teamwork! # Race 6: Game of Chance # Race 7: Blind Date # Race 8: Out of Time! # Race 9: Casting Point # Race 10: A New Hero Arrives! # Race 11: Let's Go! Platinum Light! # Race 12: Bowling for Go-Racer # Race 13: Little Race Kids # Race 14: Tough Love # Race 15: Penny likes Platinum # Race 16: Growing Pains # Race 17: Day Off! # Race 18: Arrive of The D-Racers! # Race 19: Destroy Racer-Oh #1! # Race 20: Power of Accel! # Race 21: Trump Card # Race 22: Broken Bonds # Race 23: No Funny Jokes # Race 24: Find Lost Parents # Race 25: Run Away Fairy! # Race 26: Pizza for Go-Racer # Race 27: One Shot of Platinum Racer # Race 28: Twin Racer Jam # Race 29: Platinum Goes Solo # Race 30: Double Trouble! # Race 31: Racer #1 Turns Gold! # Race 32: Imposter! # Race 33: The Lost Race Car # Race 34: Rise Up! Racer #1! # Race 35: Dash Racer King! Ready! Go!! # Race 36: American Racer Girl # Race 37: Call for a Police Hero! # Race 38: Racer Rusted # Race 39: Monster Bash! # Race 40: Memories # Race 41: Racer #5 Version Up! # Race 42: Showdown! Racer #1 vs. Drakcondor # Race 43: The Unfathful Truth # Race 44: The Dark Sight 4 # Race 45: The Race Tracker's Identity! # Race 46: Racers Never Gives Up! # Final Race: Forever Go-Racer Movies # Turbo Sentai Go-Racer: Race on to Adventure! # Turbo Sentai Go-Racer vs. Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoger: The Super Sentai Grand Prix! Songs Opening Theme * Turbo Sentai Go-Racer Closing Theme *TBA More to be added by Willis James Note * This show is just like the 3 car theme sentai show seasons, Turboranger, Carranger & Go-Onger all together in one super sentai series show, And this new show is the 45th Anniversary of The Super Sentai Series 2021. * Like Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, The brave heroes that can with dinosaurs to save the world, & Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger vs. Keisatsu Sentai Patranger, the story of these phantom theves vs. the global police that fights each other. Category:Article stubs Category:Super Sentai Category:Season Category:Sentai Series Category:Featured Series Category:Ranger Teams Category:Sentai Teams Category:Seasons that contain strong language Category:Anniversaries Category:Willis James